i'll be
by suusy
Summary: mi tercer fic,NARUSAKU a peticion de fraise kers va para ti lemon


mi nuevo fic un narusaku mi pareja predilecta me base en una cancion de edwin mccain-i´ll be

los que la han escuchado sabran que esta hermosa pero sigamos con el fic

narusaku listo empezemos.

acotaciones

_pensamientos_

**kiuby/innersakura**

:un personaje hablando

_**flash back**_

la cancion 

bueno empezenmos luces, camara, ficas líneas e

xxxxxxxxxxshdaiuusuuuuu** i´ll be**

akatsuki se ha habia acabado,orochimaru fue eliminado y naruto logro traer de nuevo a sasuke para que sakura fuera feliz,sasuke iba dispuesto a estar con ella,pero todos se sorprendieron a saber que sasuke fue rechazado,todos en especial naruto,después de unos meses la hokage decidio decirle a naruto la verdad de sus padres,este al saberlo no pudo evitar sentirse triste,pero se recupero gracias asus amigos y a sakura que extrañamente estaba mas interesada en el,a naruto se le fueron entregadas todas las posesiones de su padre,dinero,casa y titulos acepto todo excepto la casa,que aun continuaba sola puesto que la estaban remodelando,pero nunca vivio hay siguio viviendo en su antiguo departamento,porque según el

_la guardaba para un momento especial_

un momento como hoy ¨LA GRAN BODA UZUMAKI-HARUNO¨ la mas esperada por todos y hoy era el gran dia.

en una habitacion se encontraba un rubio arreglandose el smokin(es asi no??)

naruto:_hoy hoy es el gran dia por fin,me casare con ella_

**mocoso ya tranquilizate y termina de arreglarte el traje que ya casi es hora**

naruto:_si PAPA,pero estoy emocionado hoy la hare mi esposa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"!!_

**y tu mujer**-con cara de pervertido

naruto:_solo en eso piensas_

**si-**aun peor(si se puede)

naruto:_zorro pervertido-_con la misma cara-_pero tienes razon jejejejejeje_

**hablando encerio esa niña debe estar loca para casarse contigo porque eres muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy feo**(envidioso)

naruto:_sakura-chan siempre me dijo que era muy guapo_

**te mintio vilmente**

naruto:_callate...listo ya esta_

entrando ala habitacion

sasuke:naruto ya es hora

naruto:si ya voy,de nuevo gracias por ser mi padrino

sasuke:deja eso lo hago como un favor a un hermano-asomandose ala ventana-ya tenemos que bajar sakura ya llego

naruto:como se ve??

sasuke:hermosa,si no fuera de mala suerte te dejaria echar un vistazo

naruto:tambien crees en eso-con cara de fastidio-

sasuke:no,pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no? bueno ya bajemos

naruto:ok

**/en la iglesia/**

todos espereban a que entrara la novia en sus respectivo asientos claro,estaba un gran pasillo

donde al final se encontraba el padre y el novio parado enfrente de el

con sus padrinos(sasuke,gaara,sai,shikamaru y kiba) mientras al novio se le subian los nervios

**mocoso no te vallas a arrepentir ahora**

naruto:_claro que no´ttebayo_(no seria naruto sin el)

en ese momento la marcha nupcial empezo a sonar y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia,al entrar todo se quedaron impresionados en especial naruto

-embobado-**niño que suerte tienes**

naruto:-con al misma cara-_lo se_

y no era para menos se veia hermosa con ese vestido,blanco de una sola pieza,con la parte de arriba estilo corse,con adornos(para los que ven ¨cuidado con el angel¨ como el que uso marichuy cuando se caso con juan miguel)con sus zapatillas blancas,su cabello habia crecido ahora le quedaba un poco debajo de los hombros

con unos cuantor rizos,el maquillaje era muy ligero pero se veia bien,su velo,un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas hacia que se viera adorable y por supuesto el ramo(que clase de boda seria sin el) a su lado se encontraba kakashi quien la estaba entregando y detras las madrinas(ino,ten ten,hiputa digo hinata,temari y shizune no se me ocurrio otra) llegando al altar para tomar su posicion a lado de su amado.

naruto:te vez hermosa

sakura:y tu te vez muy guapo

naruto:_te lo dije_-con aire victorioso-

**te mintio**

sakura:_se ve guapisimo_

**esta hermoso chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

sakura:_no seas escandaloza...pero tienes razon._

padre:estamos aqui reunidos para blablabla(pasemos a lo importante les parece) naruto aceptas a sakura como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la

enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe??

naruto:acepto-colocandole el anillo-

padre:sakura aceptas a naruto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y el la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe??

sakura:acepto-colocandole el anillo-

padre:si algunos de los presentes tiene una razon para que estos dos seres no se unan en matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

lee:-alzando la mano-yo...-pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de naruto-sakura-sanTTTT

ten ten:no tiene remedio uu

padre:entonces los declaro marido y mujer puede besar ala novia(al fin)

naruto:-acercandose-te amo

sakura:-acercandose-y yo a ti

para despues fundirse en un beso lleno de amor(que cursi soy)

**/en la fiesta/**

tsunade:-borracha-que bailen los hip ovios hip

naruto:me concedes esta pieza

sakura:claro

ambos fueron al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar una cancion conocida por ambos

sakura:naruto tu la escogiste??

naruto:si,con esa cancion te declare mi amor

_**/flash back/ **_

_**estaba naruto parado en frente de la puerta de cierta pelirrosa**_

_**k:vamos niño**_

_**naruto:dejame tomar valor...listo-tocando la puerta**_

_**sakura:-desde el interior-ya voy-abriendo-naruto que haces aqui y con esa guitarra??**_

_**naruto:pu pues ve vengo ha hablar contigo sakura-chan**_

_**sakura:claro ¿quieres pasar?-asiendose a un lado**_

_**naruto:claro**_

_**ya dentro sakura lo invito a pasar ala sala ya ahi**_

_**sakura:y de que querias hablarme??**_

_**naruto:pues ay deja que la cancion lo diga todo-preparandose para tocar**_

_**naruto:**_

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful    
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Esmeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

I've been dropped out, burned up,  
Fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on,  
Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...Greatest fan of your life.

traducida:

Las líneas en tus ojos, que los colorean maravillosamente  
Me detienen y me roban el aliento.  
Esmeraldas de las montañas que se clavan en el cielo  
Sin revelar nunca su profundidad  
Dime que debemos estar juntos,  
Arréglalo con los adornos del amor.  
Estaré encantado,  
Estaré enganchado en tus labios,  
En lugar de la horca de angustias que siguen aquí

Seré el hombro para que llores,  
Seré el suicidio del amor  
Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,  
Seré el fan más grande de tu vida.

La lluvia cae furiosa sobre el delgado techo  
Mientras estamos despiertos en mi cama.  
Eres mi sobreviviente, mi prueba viviente.  
De que mi amor está vivo, no muerto.  
Dime que debemos estar juntos,  
Arréglalo con los adornos del amor.  
Estaré encantado,  
Estaré enganchado en tus labios,  
En lugar de la horca de angustias que siguen aquí

Seré el hombro para que llores,  
Seré el suicidio del amor  
Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,  
Seré el fan más grande de tu vida.

He sido abandonado, consumido,  
He luchado por regresar de la muerte.  
Traicionado, atacado,  
Recordé las cosas que dijiste

Seré el hombro para que llores,  
Seré el suicidio del amor  
Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,  
Seré el fan más grande de tu vida.

Seré el hombro para que llores,  
Seré el suicidio del amor  
Seré mejor cuando sea más viejo,  
Seré el fan más grande de tu vida.

Seré el fan más grande de tu vida.  
... El fan más grande de tu vida.

(lo se esta hermosa,bueno sigamos)

_**sakura:-sorprendida,conmovida,emocionada(que chica)-na..ru..to**_

_**naruto:bueno sakura-chan basicamente lo que te quiero decir es que...te amo**_

_**sakura:naruto(otra hiputa digo hinata)**_

_**naruto:lo se no me amas,se que no puedo ocupar el lugar que dejo sasuke,pero tenia que decir...-no pudo terminar porque sakura lo estaba besando**_

_**sakura:-separandose un poco-callate,yo no lo amo nunca lo hize,fue solo un capricho,porque crees que lo rechaze,te amo a ti y solo a ti**_

_**naruto:-acercandose nuevamente-sakura-chan-reclamando su boca con fiereza**_

_**sakura:-entre besos-naruto...te amo...te amo**_

_**naruto:-entre besos-y yo...con todo...mi corazon(que romantico es naru)**_

_**por falta de aire ambos se tuvieron que separar,solo para verse fijamente a los ojos**_

_**naruto:-agitado,con respiracion entre cortada-sakura-chan no seria oficial si no te lo pregunto como se debe-arrodillandose enfrente de ella-¿quieres ser mi novia??**_

_**sakura simplemente se lanzo a besarlo nuevamente**_

_**naruto:eso...es un...si**_

_**sakura:si...mi amor...si**_

_**naruto:sakura me haz echo el hombre mas feliz del mundo**_

_**sakura:y tu a mi la mujer mas feliz del mundo**_

_**juntaron sus frente demostrandose cariño**_

_**narusaku:te amo**_

_**/fin del flash back/**_

ya no habia nadie en el salon todos estaban afuera despidiendose de la feliz pareja(ya son como las 11:00 de la noche)

tsunade:que lesh vaya bieeen(vieja borracha)

ino:-con voz picara-sakura luego me cuentas como te fue

sakura:ino que pervertida eres

sasuke:-abrazandolo-felicidades dobe

naruto-regresando el abrazo-gracias teme

kakashi:cuidense chicos

narusaku:hai sensei

kakashi:ya no soy su sensei / (lo puse asi porque cuando sonrie solo vemos un ojo)

naruto:lo sentimos es la costumbre

ten ten:sakura no lanzaras el ramo¿¿

sakura:ah es cierto lo habia olvidado-dandose vuelta-listas 1,2,3(adivinen quien lo atrapara)

a unos metros se encontraba shikamaru y temari platicando cuando..

temari:-con el ramo entre sus manos-que sorpresa

shika:tsk que problematico

naruto:jajaja te toca shika!!

sakura:suerte tema

temari:gracias saku

(oh lo olvide aun siguen vestidos con el vestido y el traje)

despues de eso ambos subieron al carruaje que los esperaba para llevarlos a la mansion namikase(osea la mansion de naruto)

/en la mansion/

naruto:al fin en casa:)-tumbandose sobre la gran cama-

sakura:-tumbandose junto a el-si al fin:)

naruto:-dandose vuelta para quedar sobre ella-por fin eres mia,mi esposa MIA -besandola-y no...dejare que..nadie te separe...de mi nadie

sakura:yo tampoco...quiero alejarme de ti...NUNCA

conforme pasaba el tiempo los besos se hacian mas apasionados y ello se excitaban mas

(aqui empieza el lemon o el intento de uno,niños a dormir...y yo que apenas tengo 15 y ya escribo lemon,.,.,bueno ya a lo que entraron a leer mi fic)

naruto:-excitado-quiero que seas mia,por primera vez mia-bajando a su cuello

sakura:ahhh...naruto

naruto coloco sus manos en su espalda para desabrochar su vestido,lo hizo lento como disfrutando cada momento

**aqui veremos que tan buen amante eres**

naruto:_callate me arruinas el momento,vete a dormir o algo_

**esta bien**-con cara triste y dandose la vuelta para irse a dormir(no pregunten donde)

termino de quitar el vestido dejandola en ropa interior,se detuvo un momento para ver el cuerpo que pronto iba a poseer,lo que avergonzo a sakura

sakura-sonrojada-se que no soy muy linda pero...-pero el rubio la interrumpio

naruto:eres hermosa sakura,simplemente perfecta-volviendo a besarla

sakura cansada de solo recibir comenzo a quitarle la camisa,desabrochando los botones poco a poco devolviendole la tortura de hace un momento,tirandola a algun lugar del piso,y comenzando a morder el lobulo de la oreja

sakura:-susurrandole al oido-es mi primera vez,por favor se dulce(virgen hasta el matrimonio igual que yo:)

naruto:no te preocupes princesa-bajando sus manos para acariciar sus senos sobre la tela del sosten blanco

sakura:ahhh...naru..to

naruto:lo se,nena,lo se-con cuidado y lentamente le desabrocho el sosten dejando sus senos libres,para luego comenzar a lamer uno mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro,para despues darle el mismo tratamiento al otro,mientras sakura soltaba gemidos de placer.

sakura:ahh..naruto..sigue no te detengas.ahh

sakura comenzo a desabrochar los pantalones del rubio ante la mirada atenta de este,despues los lanzo lejos,dejandolo solo en los boxers negros.fue besando su cuello dejando marcas de propiedad(que posesiva xD)despues bajo a su pecho comenzando a bajar sus manos a los costados de su ropa interior,para luego quitarselos,el rubio al verse desnudo no pudo mas que sonreir,despues fue bajando sus besos por su cuello,su pecho,su ombligo con el que jugo por un momento,hasta acariciar el borde del diminuto tanga de color blanco,fue bajandolo poco a poco para luego lanzarlo al piso junto con las demas prendas que yacian olvidadas en ese lugar.

naruto se coloco entre sus piernas con mucho cuidado,luego la vio a los ojos como buscando su aprovacion,la que optuvo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza,fue entrando en ella lentamente,introducio primero la punta,por naturalidad la respiracion de sakura se empezo a entre cortar,por lo que naruto se detuvo

sakura:no te preocupes, sigue

naruto:esta bien

siguio introduciendose con cuidado hasta llegar a esa barrera que representaba la inocencia de sakura,naruto sabia que le doleria.

naruto:estas lista??

sakura:si,hazlo

naruto la beso,y se introducio completamente haciendo que sakura soltara unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras de dolor.

naruto:lo siento-sorbiendo las lagrimas con sus labios-lo siento

sakura:esta bien

naruto sabia que a sakura aun le dolia,asi que se quedo quieto en su interior esperando que el ardor pasara

y un ligero movimiento de cadera por parte de la pelirrosa le hizo entender que ya estaba lista

empezo a envestirla primero lo hacia lento.

sakura:ahh...naruto...mas rapido...mas

naruto:sakura...hnn.sakura

naruto se aferro a las caderas de la pelirrosa mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las envestidas

naruto:sakura...hnn dimelo...necesito oirlo...dilo

sakura:ahhh...naruto ...te amo

con estas palabras el rubio aumento mas la velocidad de su envestidas(se podra xD )

sakura:naruto...me corro...me corro

naruto:sakura...me vengo

sakura:hazlo...hazlo...ahh

naruto termino corriendose dentro de su amada cayendo exausto en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro

(aqui termina mi primer intento de lemon,no me convence pero espero aprender a hacerlos mejor con el tiempo...si claro xD)

sakura:-con voz entrecortada-naruto...gracias

naruto-igual que sakura-gracias a ti por ser mi esposa

naruto tanteo donde estarian las cobijas(sabanas,frazadas,mantas etc...)y se arropo junto con su pelirrosa,la cual ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo

naruto:te amo

sakura:y yo a ti

ambos se abrazaron y se fueron quedando dormidos,ahora podian dormir tranquilos ya se pertenecian y eso seria hasta que la muerte los separe.

/a la mañana siguiente/

los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana despertando a cierta pelirrosa que yacia acostada en su nueva cama de matrimonio.

sakura:-despertandose-ahh que bien dormi-tanteo la cama y se dio cuenta de alguien faltaba a su lado-ehh naruto donde estas?!

estaba por pararse cuando vio a su amado entrar por la puerta con una bandeja es sus manos

naruto:sakura!! ya despertaste-cerrando la puerta con una patadita

sakura:si desperte hace un momento,y como no te encontre en la cama me iba a levantar para buscarte-en ese momento se dio cuenta de la bandeja que naruto traia en manos-ehh naruto y esa bandeja??-sentandose

naruto:lo que pasa es que te traje el desayuno a la cama-colocandole una mesita en las piernas para luego colocar la bandeja sobre ella(eran hot cakes,jugo de naranja,leche y un poco de fruta,lo tipico xD)

sakura:pero por que lo hiciste??

naruto:para celebrar que llevamos un dia de matrimonio y para darte las gracias por lo de anoche y por que te amo-sentandose a lado de ella-pero lo que salio mal es que yo te queria despertar...como a la bella durmiente,pero sera para la proxima vez-con cara seductora

sakura:naruto!! no digas eso que me da verguenza-sonrojandose ligeramente

naruto:por que?? yo no le veo nada malo en que sepan que eres mia,al contrario asi todos lo pervertidos se alejaran de ti-dijo mostrando su lado celoso

sakura:jajajajaja

naruto:de que te ries!?-haciendo puchero

sakura:jajaja...es que eres celoso y te vez muy lindo haciendo ese puchero-pellizcandole ligeramente las mejillas

naruto:mmm...oye sakura te quiero preguntar algo

sakura:-pasandose un bocado-si dime

naruto:mmm...primero prometeme que me vas a contestar

sakura:-tomando un poco de jugo-te lo prometo

naruto:-con desconfiaza-mmm...esta bien ¿te gusto estar conmigo anoche?

sakura con esa pregunta a sakura se le atoro un bocado de comida y empezo a toser

naruto:sakura..sakura-dandole un sorbo de jugo para que se le pasara

sakura:-recomponiendose-por que preguntas eso??

naruto:-quintandole la mesita y la bandeja puesto que ya habia terminado-necesito saberlo

sakura:pero...pero no me preguntes eso...es demasiado vergonzoso

naruto:-dajando la bandeja en un mueble que estaba ahi y regresando a su lado-te dio verguenza acostarte conmigo??

sakura:no claro que no-levantandose para buscar ropa para vestirse,pero una mano la hizo regresar a la cama-aaaaa!!

naruto:-encima de ella sosteniendo sus manos a la altura de la cabeza para que no intentara hacerlo a un lado-me prometiste que contestarias-susurrando a su oido-te gusto hacer el amor conmigo??

sakura:-un poco sonrojada-basta no me preguntes eso

naruto:-comenzando a morder el lobulo de su oreja-porque?? dame una buena razon para no hacerlo

sakura:pues...pues

naruto: lo vez no tienes ninguna-bajando a su cuello-contestame

sakura:ahh naruto ...detente

naruto:no lo hare hasta que me contestes

sakura:esta bien...ahh...si... me gusto mucho hacer el amor contigo

naruto:-deteniendose-lo vez no era tan dificil contestarme

sakura:porque querias saber eso??

naruto:por nada_ lo vez si soy buen amante_

**si claro ya callate**

naruto:_jejejeje envidioso_

sakura:naruto te puedes bajar ya??

naruto:-sonriendo seductoramente-no,aqui estoy comodo-comenzando a besar su cuello de nuevo

sakura:naruto ese no fue el trato

naruto: me contestaste y me detuve,pero ahora quiero hacerte mia de nuevo

sakura:ahh...naruto eres muy malo

naruto:no solo quiero que cuando la gente te vea diga ¨ahi va la señora uzumaki¨,que te huelan y que huelas a mi,que sepan que tu alma,cuerpo y corazon son mios

sakura:naruto eso ya lo saben-besandolo-

naruto:hay que recalcarselos,tu sabes que soy muy celoso

sakura:-cayendo en el juego del rubio-si hay que recalcarselos

y asi ambos pasaron ese dia en casa jugando a los _doctores_ demostrandole al mundo cual era su propiedad.

**¿fin?**

ustedes que dicen,bueno es mi tercer fic,mi primer lemon que les aseguro que no sera el ultimo y bueno ustedes diganme que les parecio de verdad sera el fin o lo sigo

dejen reviews


End file.
